


10 Beverly Marsh-Centric One Shots

by Pro_moth (orphan_account)



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Found Footage, Gang Rape, Good Pennywise (IT), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, Mentioned Pennywise (IT), Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, Pedophilia, Post-Pennywise (IT), Protective Losers Club (IT), Protective Older Brothers, Rape Aftermath, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Supportive Losers Club (IT), Teen Angst, Teenage Losers Club (IT), The Losers Club Are Not Heterosexual (IT), Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Underage Rape/Non-con, bulling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Pro_moth
Summary: So basically just a bunch of Beverly Marsh One Shots because you can never have too much Bev content. I take request and will try to post regularly. I might do occasional one-shots that centre around another character if requested but mainly Bev. Some might centre around everyone.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom & Beverly Marsh, Ben Hanscom & The Losers Club, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough & The Losers Club, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Ben Hanscom/Eddie Kaspbrak/Beverly Marsh/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak & Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak & The Losers Club, Henry Bowers & Beverly Marsh, Mike Hanlon & The Losers Club, The Losers Club & Beverly Marsh, The Losers Club & Pennywise (IT), The Losers Club & Richie Tozier, The Losers Club & The Losers Club (IT)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	10 Beverly Marsh-Centric One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> So basically just a bunch of Beverly Marsh One Shots because you can never have too much Bev content. I take request and will try to post regularly. I might do occasional one-shots that centre around another character if requested but mainly Bev. Some might centre around everyone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom Rogan is a bitch,

Bev was downing drinks like it was the civil war and someone was going to saw her leg off. They had finally defeated IT and were having a drink or two or a hundred, She and Richie were having a drinking competition she was winning by two ut he was slowly catching up. She could feel the horrified looks coming from Stan and Eddie. Mike, Bill, and Ben were in the lounge area of the lobby discussing strategies and methods on how to kill Pennywise if he ever came back.

” Guys we’ve got rid of him let's just celebrate, come on you worry warts” Bev grabs Richies drinks to his annoyance and puts it in front of each of them.“You are soooo boring, stop giving them my drink and start drinking yours, Beaver'' Richie shouted to her. 

“I’m being a nice person, dum-dum, or do you not know what this is?” She downed another drink as she talked to her lovely drinking buddy, but she was scared because she knew they had to go home at some point. They had talked about moving into a house together but they had to go home before they could find a house, pack stuff and leave to go there. The only problem with that is that she can’t go home considering the horrific scene she had with her husband.

She thought of the way he slapped her until she was blue and how he took his belt out ready to make her bleed red. She was only thankful she got out of there so quickly, avoiding the possible other tortures Tom had in store for her. Again but why should she be scared of him I mean she killed a murderous demon clown. When she stopped zoning out, she looked up and was beaming brightly at her friends. The Losers always managed to bring out the best in a situation, no matter how dire. With the Losers around Beverly could forget that there used to be a wedding ring on her finger and the heaviness it brought into her life. They were her friend and her brothers

“You’re sleeping on me, Bev. C’mon I can’t get drunk without you, we have a pact, an oath I can’t let you pass out yet ” Richie snapped his fingers in front of Beverly’s face which made her flinch back into the bar table.  
“Friends who drink together stay together, I suppose,” Stan muttered, his hands holding up his chin. He was reading a book, the fucking nerve.  
Beverly let out a giggle before resting her head on Richie’s shoulder who then put his arm around her. Stan and Eddie were also laughing at Richie’s snide remark.   
Bill let out an exaggerated groan before joining the Losers at the bar and taking a long swig from a bottle of wine. Bev was falling asleep again and no one felt like keeping her awake any longer. It had been a long day after all. Then all of a sudden, there came a heavy knocking from the door of the Inn.   
“Saved by the fucking bell,” Stan laughed it was a dumb joke but no one cared. Mike shot the curly-haired man a dirty glance before striding over to the entrance.   
“Wait, what if it’s one of Pennywise’s minions or some shit,” Eddie chirped, his eyes wide. “He’s really cute when he’s scared,” Richie loudly whispered to Beverly who was now half passed out next to him. The knocking at the door grew louder and louder at each passing second. Mike looked at the Losers, nodded his head curtly, and slowly opened the door to reveal a drenched man with messy black hair and an angry scowl. 

“Fuck me gently with a chainsaw,” Beverly murmured as she instantly recognized who it was. The man, wet from the rain, glided into the building while focused his glare onto Mike.   
“Have you seen a girl running around here? She’s got red hair, brown eyes, and she’s probably in hysterics at this point me and my girlfriend had a little fight, and I’m extremely worried,” the man grumbled.  
“Fuck you, My eyes are blue, Tom ya big dickweed,” Bev shouted to her husband cuddling into Richie’s shoulder who immediately looked at her along with Tom. She figured it was probably the excessive amount of alcohol in her causing her to act out so prominently, although she had no problem with it. She could feel the eyes of her friends stare at her as she took a shaky sip from her glass feeling like she was gonna pass out.   
“Bevvy, there you are. We need to leave, now. I’ve seen you forgotten our agreement and I think we should go over it again I know it takes you a bit to understand basic things,” Tom said through a wicked Fake dumb smile.   
“Bev, who is this?” Mike asked the redhead, worried.   
“How rude of me—guys this is Tom, my ASSHOLE of a ‘husband’ and Tom these are my Friends,” Beverly remarked, she was about to pass out if it wasn’t for Richie’s Arm tightening around her. Tom was met with shocked eyes as the male Losers disgusted, all basked in the surprise of Beverly being married. She hadn’t said anything about it at dinner and she wasn’t even wearing a wedding band.   
“Wait…Bev, you’re married?” Richie said; his charming smile slightly wavering  
“Sadly,” Bev added, her eyes were starting to tear up which made Tom’s face turn a dark red.   
“Bev, you're confused, it’s probably these bad influences, come on, we are going…now,” Tom proffered, putting extra emphasis on the word ‘now’(trying to stroke her face ‘lovingly’ but failing).

“I-I I’m not going anywhere with you ever again. I’m begging just leave because I’m not going with you ever again, I’m staying with my friends, the only people who have ever cared about me!!” Beverly snapped tears streaking down her face, smashing her drink down on the counter forcefully. The men in the room all stared at Beverly with an amazing angry and worried expression on their faces, Richie tightened his grip on her shoulder trying to comfort her. Eddie grasped her hand from over the counter trying to calm her down. Bev gave her friends a small smile through her tears.  
“Jesus, Bev, I knew you were a fucking whore but sleeping with 6 guys that just sad you can never be happy with one guy can you,” Tom smirked. If looks could kill tom would be dead where he stood, the look that Stan, Mike, Bill, Ben, Eddie, and Richie were giving him where fucking murderous. Beverly, however, was unphased by the words she had heard them countless times every day already.   
“Ok, you need to leave right the fuck now,” Richie demanded, pointing to the door and clutching tighter to Bev.   
“Oh, ill leave when you give me back what’s mine but I want my fucktoy back.”  
“THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL HER, she’s not your fucking doll you bastard I would get out now before we fucking kill you,” Bill Yelled. Bev’s tears covering her entire face.  
“Bev, you got yourself an admirer. Too bad he’s gonna have it to hit it when you’re at your loosest,” sneered the asshole. All the Losers looked as though they were about to pounce on Tom and tear him apart, Richie especially as he got up and strode over to Tom with a menacing glare.   
“Rich, stop! Beverly yelled, running after to the man stumbling on her way and Pulling his shirt backwards  
“Are you seriously gonna let him say that degrading shit to you?” he growled.   
“I don’t care, it's fine, I'll go talk to him,” Bev replied, turning to her supposed husband.  
“Bev, no, who knows what this guy might do to you,” Stan said, grabbing her arm.  
“Look he’s made me suffer worse I’m done with it,” Bev simply added as she rolled up her sleeves to reveal several bruises and cuts. She then stumbled her way to Tom grabbed him by the wrist and led him into a separate section of the lobby. 

“What did I tell you?!” Tom shouts, causing Bev to stumble back in fear. She and Tom had been married for the past year now and their relationship was growing more toxic as time went on. At first, he was sweet, she’d confide in him and tell him stuff she’d never told anyone. She told him once, allowing herself to be vulnerable around him, how lonely she was growing up and how people would exclude her. She told him about how her father raped her and no one gave a shit, from there he’d slowly begin to manipulate her against them. Every word she spoke was repeated back to her constantly. Every trauma she’d experienced, he reminded her daily. He reopened what was once a healing wound and left her to bleed. He convinced her that she was unloved. The first time that he tried to sleep with her she was anxious. Then her first sexual encounter with someone out of her family was a non-consensual one, he violated her most disgustingly, she felt helpless against the man’s weight and her screams were unheard. No one ever believed her.   
“What the fuck did I tell you?!” Tom screamed louder for a second time.“I… I was just” Bev stuttered, a lump formed in her throat preventing her from finishing the sentence. Tom grabbed a handful of her hair and dragged her up against the wall.“How long have you been in contact? TELL ME SLUT” He demanded to know.“I… I…” She stuttered“Answer the goddamn question!” He shouted, pulling at her hair harder. He banged her head against the wall.  
“I’m not a fucking slut” She cried. She hated when he got angry, it scared her but she never told anyone. He suddenly released his hands from her and pulled at his hair in frustration. Vanya remained silent. After two minutes she begins walking towards her bedroom before Tom tightly yanks her arm back.“Did I say you could go?” He asks calmly, Bev says nothing- “Did I say you could go?!” He shouts this time.“…No” Bev responds softly. Tom just shakes his head before grabbing her arm, pushing her onto the sofa but then casually kneeling before her and taking her small hands into him.“Bev” He sighs sadly- “those fuckboys, they’re no good for you, they can't please you,” He tells her softly before continuing “yet you went against the rules and kept in contact with those men behind my back”  
Bev lays motionless on the room floor, her clothing dripping in the blood that’s still gushing out of her wounds like a leaky tap. Maybe a tad more than a leak. She lies bloody and beaten, unconscious on the hardwood floor as she waits for the Boys to break through the door Tom had locked “Bev!” Stan shouts from the hall outside of her apartment. She doesn’t answer. He shouts for her again and still- no answer. “That it” Rich snaps before knocking down the door, effortlessly with one forceful push. Eddies eyes widen in fear, anger and concern, she covers her mouth to silence her sobs. Ben doesn’t ever leave himself time to react before carefully lifting Bev from the ground and cradling her in his arms.  
“b-b-Bev, Bev come on, wake up” Bill shakes her a little. “Bev, wake up, please just wake up!” he screams, shaking her violently while tears well up In his eyes. “We have to go!” Ben orders, wasting no time before rushing Bar because there was a first aid kit, placing Bev into eddies arms. At least she has a pulse, Eddie carries her to the bar where he places her on the table and calls for Richie to help him bandage her.  
A while after that Richie waits by her bedside; she begins to stir.  
“Rich?” She says softly.  
“Bevvy, oh my god, are you ok,?” He starts. Bev takes note of her surroundings and realises that she’s on his bed. How did she get here? She looks herself over only to realise that she’s all patched up.  
“I- I um” She doesn’t know what to say.  
“Vanya!” Ben shouts from the door “Guys she’s awake!”  
“Hi” She greets timidly, oh god. She’s not ready to face them yet she thought she could do it herself. “I’m sorry” She sniffles. Richie kisses her on the forehead possessively and holds her. How dare anyone lay a finger on their baby sister? (well basically). He’s going to fucking kill him. Not right now though- later. Right now, he holds her tiny shaking frame and assures her she’s safe. Safe and sound at home with her family, nobody will ever hurt her again, not as long as they're around.

“Where is the” Ben asks her coldly. “Don’t hurt him” She begs. “Don’t hurt him? Bev looks at you, we’re going to kill the bastard!” Mike shouts. “Mike” Eddie saws in a warning tone, Bill grabs Mikes hand and pulls him outside the room to talk. “I was so dumb ” Bev Whispers, going off-topic. “What?” Richie asks softly. “What he” She might as well tell them, “I’m sorry, I was scared and I thought I could handle him”  
“Forget about Tom, you’re with us now,” He said sincerely “And for your information, no one and I mean no one could ever care about you more than us”

“We love you Bevvy boo,” Stan tells her, stroking her cheek and wiping away her tears. “We love you so much.” Bev snuggles into her non-brothers-brother and hugs them like big teddy bears, her heart swells with love. How could she have been so stupid? Of course, they love her, they’re her family. Even if not blood related”  
“So, are we still living together or is that off the table? ” Rich tries to lighten the mood. “Think about it. Bev just me n you watching chick flicks all day every day while pigging out on ice cream, painting each-others nails how’s that sound?” He grins. “It sounds fucking wonderful,” She tells him honestly with a little smile. She’s glad to have them, “Guys...” She speaks up shyly. “Yeah?” Mike asks, brushing strands of hair from her face. “I love you too.”


End file.
